peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peepa Pige
Peepa Pige is a ripoff of the children's series Peppa Pig. It is a badly drawn version. |image1 = Peepa Pige Logo.png|2013-2015 Peepa_Pige_new_logo.png|2018-present |genre = Comedy|based_on = Peppa Pig|creator = Doomes.desean, Oreo-And-Eeyore|country_of_origin = US, UK|no_of_seasons = 2|no_of_episodes = 28|running_time = * 5 minutes (formerly) * 20 minutes|production_company = *Circle And Triangle Productions *MTM Enterprises|original_network = *7 Soda Central *Anima Kids|original_release = 1/12/2013}} Characters Main * Peepa * Geeeeerge * Moomy * Deeady * Radar The Narrator * Oreo-And-Eeyore Secondary * Boi Bull * Soozy Shiip * MatthewSmarter * Meestur Poetaito * Peedao Pinny * Gold Bloom * MTM logo * Caneeda Cai * Recurring * Air Luftai * Miles Kelman * Agent Oblivion Vehicles * Zkidz Locations Houses * Peepa's House * Soozy's House Restauraunts * Pige-Fil-A Episode Guide Season 1 (2013) # Muudy Pudlights - Peepa and Geeeeerge jump in Muudy Pudlights, series premiere. # Tee Scwarcoff - Peepa does the Charlie Charlie challenge. # Altun Eyeland - Alton Islanders invade Peepa's house. # Feee Irealndtatos - Peepa's family is poor, and she sells $3 Irealndtatos to make money. # Altun Eyeland II - The return of the Alton Islanders. # Milkz 4evur - Peepa goes on a milking rampage. # Deeady Looses Hes 720 Cwalitii Glasses - Deeady loses his 720 cwalitii glasses. # Meestur Poetaito Cuuhms Two Bwai - Meestur Poetaito opens Poetaito Cettii. # Puncaikz - Peppa's family eat Puncaikz. # Duhm Waizz Tooh Peepa - Parody of DWTD, 10th episode special. # Peepa Жipz Packmein Enduh Peenkee - Peepa goes to Pacman and Pinky's wedding party. # Soozee Shиp's Puhtaitoh - Soozee shows Peepa her Potato. # Peepa's Seckaint Noo Vraind - Peepa and Soozee become friends. # Peepa Reintz Awn Baahtle Four Jream Ireland Hewmineyezd - Humanized object show characters drop by Peepa's house. # Peepa Kehts Wij - Peepa gets rich. # Peepa And The Keebler - Peepa meets Kipper. # Peepa Ent Za Pootis - Peepa befriends Heavy. # Geeeeerge Wihtz Za Jagbod - Geeeeerge gets a lottery ticket. # Peepa Voreses Plenties Vorses Zawmmbees Hiirows - PvZ Heroes characters drop by Peepa's house. # Peepa Trifft Peppa - Peepa meets Peppa, series 1 finale. Season 2 (2014) # Peepa Miidz Oreo-And-Eeyore - Peepa meets Oreo-And-Eeyore. # Vrietai - It is Friday, Peepa's last day of the school. # Ze Zkuel Viit # Ihd Wuzz Uhh Peepagzedint! # Altun Eyeland III - The second return of the Alton islanders. # Peepa Reintz Awn Ineinihmit Ihnzanihtee Hewmineyezd # Soopah Peepa Maikurr - Peepa plays Super Peepa Maker. # Peepa Khoes Two Mane Uhvend # Peepa Keelz A Vrawg # Peepa Khose To Tissneeleiint # Peepa Eint Ze Larriboi # Wiibolz - Everyone in Peepaverse (except OAE and Geeeeerge) get turned to weebles, OAE and Geeeeerge have to find a way to turn them back to their original form. # Peepa Ckose Two Idoli - Peepa's family goes to Idoli, 3 part special. # Ze Helidai - Peepa celebrated Creesmus # Peepa And Zherek - Peepa gets in Shrek's swamp, triggering Shrek. # Ze Blaichroop # Geeeeerge's Cold - Geeeeerge gets a cold. # Washing - Moomy Pige and Peepa puts clothes in the wash machine. # The New Look - Everybody gives a new look. # Peepa's New Grammar - Peepa and her family, her friends change his/her grammar for a new year's resolution, season finale. Season 3 (2015) #Work and Play - Moomy and Deeady goes to work, the kids goes to play but the kids can work. #Peepa's New Friend - Peepa meets a new friend. Season 4 (2018) #Peepa and the Cat - Peepa comes to her aunt's house, but Peepa's aunt has a scary cat. #Sports Day #Underwater Temple - Inside the local pool, Peepa and Geeeeerge discover an ancient temple. #Peepatown's greatest depression yet - A new resident moves to Peepatown, but his appearance makes everyone in Peepatown sad, OAE and Geeeeerge come up with plans to get rid of him. Games #Peepa Pige Episode structure # Opening (30 secs, formerly 10) # Episode part I (7.5 minutes, formerly 5) # Silly songs with Gold Bloom (2-4 minutes) # Episode part II (7.5 minutes) # Credits (32 secs, formerly 10) Overall: 18:02-20:02 (minutes:seconds) Trivia * This series only has 2 users in it. * Before the series' release, Doomes made his first 4 sketches in 2012. * When Doomes left PPFW, a few months later, Oreo-And-Eeyore adopted the series. * A "reboot" has been announced on May 3, 2018. **The reboot is animated/drawn in Japan, unlike the original, which was animated in the United States. Gallery Peepa Promo Art Reboot.png|Promo art reboot Peepa Promo 2.png|Second art Peepa Pige family.jpg|Peepa's family. Peepa Pige Sketch 1.JPG|2012 Sketch Seen In Muudy Pudlights 2012 Sketch Seen In --Peepa Жipz Packmein Enduh Peenkee--.JPG|2012 Sketch Seen In Peepa Жipz Packmein Enduh Peenkee IMG 0582-1-.JPG|2012 Sketch Seen In Meestur Poetaito Cuuhms Two Bwai IMG 0583-1-.JPG|2012 Sketch Seen In Altun Eyeland Videos Peepa Pige|Made by ScribbledEggs Peepa Pige reboot credits|Credits Peepa Pige 2013 credits|Old end credits Poll Old credits or new credits? Old New Both Neither Category:Fanon Category:Rip-Off Category:Peepa Pige Related Category:Peppa Pig Counterparts